Smallville  A New Beginning S1Ep7 Captive
by NateTheGreat11
Summary: Conner and Marcus help Clark find Chloe, Lois and Zoe, who had been kidnapped by Lex Luthor. Lex begins a new cloning project.


**Smallville: A New Beginning**

Episode 7: Captive

Lois, Chloe and Zoe were chained down to metal chairs in a blood stained room. Each were struggling at the chains.

"Can't believe this is happening" Zoe said, she began to breathe heavily.

"Zoe, are you ok?" Chloe asked

"No." Zoe responded. She was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Relax kid, we'll get out of this. Superman will come for us" Lois tried to assure her

"How do you know?" Zoe asked

"He always does" Lois replied

As they sat chained up, the double doors in front of them were opened. Two tall, heavily padded men appeared with large guns and stepped to the side. A third man was behind them, much shorter. He wore all black with a black leather glove. He had no hair. Lex Luthor was their captive

"Surprise…surprise" Lex said

"Lex Luthor." Lois said "Looks like you got kicked out of hell."

"You could say that…you…you look familiar."

"Surprised you forgot who I was."

"You could say I got…a second chance at life, and everything I did before is stuck in the past, forgotten." Lex said as he turned around and looked at Chloe and Zoe. "I remember you too, but I don't know you"

"But I know you Lex. A little too well. I was hoping you wouldn't come back"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you. But I have work to do before I leave this life. But you, I think your time is going to end…soon."

Lex pointed up his gun at the trio.

"I could kill you all…here and now."

He pointed the gun at Zoe, who was shaking in her seat.

"But that's the thing. Here and now…the present, I need to know my past. Obviously if you knew me well enough to know how much of a true monster I was…you know a lot about who I was…I'm going to need you people."

Lex smirked as he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Are you sure he's coming?" Zoe asked

"Sure of it…" Chloe said as she pushed "Send" on the cell phone she held behind her.

* * *

><p>Conner and Marcus were walking down the streets of Metropolis. About 100 miles away from Smallville, Metropolis was an empire city. It was the closest thing to New York City in Kansas. Skyscrapers outlined the skyline, busy taxis and cars crowded the streets and commuters lined the sidewalks. It was Conner and Marcus's first time visiting Metropolis, They were mesmerized by the sight of the city.<p>

"I can't believe people are so bored here." Marcus said

"I know." Conner replied

The pair looked up at the top of a large skyscraper, on top was a large golden globe. The Daily Planet building. A helicopter began to hover off of the landing bay and flew over Conner and Marcus's head. As they stood watching, a speeding red car zipped by them, as well as several cop cars. The sound of gunshots filled the air, as well as screams. The two watched as a red and blue blur quickly followed the series of cars. In an instant the red car began to lift from the ground, a man below it, lifting it with his bare hands.

"Dude it's Superman!" Marcus yelled

Conner looked on and smiled, he was proud of his brother. He watched on as Clark set the car on a roof, and ripped off the door, and grabbed the driver with one hand. He began to hover off of the roof, and began to slowly descend down. Everyone was marveled by his grace. His red cape flittered through the wind like angel wings. As he landed his toes gently touched the ground, and his feet slowly followed. Superman was a miracle in person. With nearly no flaws, he was everyone's favorite. Applause came as the cops took the criminal and Clark nodded toward the citizens.

"I hope this incident hasn't discouraged you from taking your daily jog. It's not only a safe way to travel, it's quite healthy." Clark said. He spoke like a guidance counselor and Conner could tell everyone was glued to his words. He saw the smile on Clark's face as he turned his head to face Conner, who he had no idea was there. He began to lift off of the ground and slowly took off into the air, toward the sun, which shined its light onto the Daily Planet globe.

Conner and Marcus walked through the Daily Planet offices. As they walked inside, everyone was scattering around them. A few people bumped into Conner, and as he and Marcus attempted at walking, all they heard were the sounds of telephones ringing and yelling from the Editor's office. As they continued to walk, they felt a hand on their shoulders. They turned around to see a tall man. He had a big brown mustache, and a security guards uniform.

"Visitor's passes?" The man asked

"Oh…uh" Conner tried to find the words

"No passes, no entry." He said

"Listen, we're just here to see…." Marcus said

"No passes, no entry." He repeated

"It's ok, they're with me." They heard another voice say. As they turned around they saw another man. Tall, with his dark hair sleeked back and large glasses. It was Clark Kent. The new Clark Kent. The security guard left the 3 and walked away

"Are they?" The guard asked

"Ye….Yes sir." Clark said as he pushed his glasses upward. For someone without an interest in acting, Clark was quite the convincing actor.

"Clark" Conner said

"I wasn't expecting you for another hour..."

"I rushed a bit."

"Okay." Clark turned to face Marcus. "Cl…Clark Kent Daily Planet." He said as they shook hands.

"Clark…it's okay." Conner said as he grabbed Clark's shoulder and turned him around. "Marcus is one of us, like Bart and AC. We can trust him with secrets. He's been keeping mine, he'll keep yours."

"How much does he know about you?"

"I tell him everything. He's my best friend."

"You trust him?"

"With my life"

Clark looked back at Marcus, who stood waiting patiently. The two turned around and Clark led the two into the elevator. He pushed for the eighth floor and the elevator started to rise. As they got to the eight floor, the trio walked toward Lois Lane's office. As Clark opened the door he was surprised to see Lois wasn't there.

"Strange…" Clark said. "Lois would be here by now…" His cell phone rang, and as he reached into his pocket. He just received a text message from Chloe. He pushed read.

_Help. Lois, Zoe and I. Trapped In Cadmus. Lex is here._

"And now I know why" Clark said to Conner and Marcus. "Lex has them."

Conner looked surprised as he heard Clarks words.

"Them?" Conner asked

"He has Chloe, and someone else named Zoe." Clark revealed

"Zoe…she's a friend of mine from Smallville High." Conner said

"I remember her from the reunion…" Clark said

"Well Conner, we have to go then." Marcus said

"I'm coming too." Clark said

"Thanks…but I think you should leave this to us." Marcus insisted

"Marcus…I assure you, I'm capable." Clark said as he ripped open his shirt, revealing the S-Symbol

* * *

><p>Chloe, Lois and Zoe sat strapped down to their seats as Lex entered the room.<p>

"Well, it's right about time for me to ask some questions" He said "Let's start with you Miss…"

"Lane. Lois Lane." Lois said

"Well, Miss Lane. There's a lot I need to know…so tell me, everything." He demanded

"Well one thing I know is, you're a serious jackass." She said

Lex pointed his gun at her.

"Watch it." He said "Now that I think about it…there may be something specific. You knew about LuthorCorp's coning projects. You knew where it was, so I'm guessing there's a lot you know about it. The projects, the test subjects…" Lex reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of blood. "This blood."

He held it up to Lois's face, and she read the label.

"Kryptonian" She whispered.

"So tell me who it belongs too." He said as he walked from Lois to Chloe. "And I'll let you go free."

"There's nothing you could do, I'd give up this information for." She said strongly.

"Is that right?" Lex asked, as he pointed his gun at Zoe. "Tell me…or she dies."

"No!" Zoe yelled as she began to try and kick out of her seat. Lex looked at Chloe, who looked fiercely at him.

* * *

><p>The trio had just arrived at the massive crater in the ground. Marcus teleported inside, while Conner sped. Clark zoomed inside, in full costume.<p>

"Can't believe I'm face to face with Superman."

Clark smiled and he continued to walk through.

"I got to admit, wearing this suit feels weird at times. I was so used to busting through doors in a red leather jacket, and now I do it in a cloth cape." Clark said

"Capes aren't for me."

"Weren't for me either."

They continued walking until they came to the center of a long hallway.

"Things will go much faster If we split up." Marcus said

"Ok…Conner you go left, Marcus you go right, I'll go straight." Clark said

Conner sped off, as Marcus disappeared in a puff of light. Clark began to walk slowly.

Conner was speeding down the hallway. The tiles blurred under his feet. He came to a sole room at the end of the hallway. He kicked it down and as it crashed, he walked inside. The lights were off, and as he walked deep inside he saw small lights around him. Flashlights, as well as the sound of guns clicking. The lights of the room turned on and he saw men in suits, all with Ak-47s pointed toward him.

"Hands up. Now" One demanded

Conner slowly lifted his hands up, and smiled. He began to super-speed, and he ran in a circle. The men all flew upward and hit the wall. They each fell unconscious. As he looked at the result, he sped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Marcus reappeared at the end of his hallway. He looked around to see his surroundings. Two guards came from the other end. As they saw him they pointed their guns and began running.<p>

"On the floor" One of them screamed.

Marcus imploded in light, and appeared behind him. He kicked the back of his ankle and the guard fell. He stepped on his face, and teleported again as the other swung his gun at him. Marcus teleported behind him, and kicked him in the back. He fell as the other guard got up and shot a bullet. Marcus imploded in light and as time slowed down, he saw the bullet an inch from his face. His intangible smoky form moved forward, and the bullet stood still as his body passed through it. As he appeared on the other side, he grabbed the guard and leaned back. The guard flipped over his head and landed on his back.

As he looked back, both guards were on the floor, groaning. He imploded in light again, and disappeared. He reappeared in a room, and as he looked behind him, he saw 3 women strapped down to chairs, and a man before them with his gun point at them.

"…You're Lex Luthor, eh?"

"Marcus Brown…" Zoe said to herself

Lex fired a shot, and Marcus teleported toward the three in their seats. He grabbed onto the chain that bound the chairs together, and he teleported again. The bullet Lex fired hit the floor, as he was inside of the room, by himself.

* * *

><p>Clark walked through the hallway, until he came to two black double doors. He punched the doors open, and they fell down. Each had half of a fist mark at the ends. As he walked inside, he saw a chair, which was faced at a large screen.<p>

"Lex!" Clark yelled

"Superman" Lex replied "Can't say I wasn't expecting you. We all know you're this world's greatest savior."

"Where's Lois? Where's Chloe?" Clark yelled as he sped toward him.

"Gone." Lex replied.

Clark grabbed him and lifted him with one hand.

"Where are they?" Clark asked slowly

"Can't say I can tell you…They all disappeared." Lex replied

"Marcus" Clark whispered

He let Lex down, and Lex pulled out his gun. He began firing his bullets at Clark. Each of the bullets bounced off of his chest, and flew in different directions. Clark began to walk toward Lex, who slowly backed up toward the wall.

"These games you play are dangerous Lex. A lot of people can get hurt." Clark said

As Lex hit the wall he felt a cold metal against his back. It was a small safe, with an item he kept for emergencies. He opened the door behind his back. Clark began to feel weaker, and he took steps back. Lex revealed a large Kryptonite rock.

"Interesting…it works on you too." He said as he moved forward. "I though it only worked on that boy. But I guess there's more of your kind."

"You don't know anything about my kind."

"Not…true." Lex said a he kneeled down over Clark. "I know these rocks can kill you, and now…I know that you're the Kryptonian."

"What…do you want?"

"It's simple really…power. Me and you, Superman, we have the power to change this world…to rid it of the evils that exist…but the only way to end evil, is to control it. Be part of it."

Clark looked up at Lex.

"You made that decision before Lex…you did exactly what you're telling me to do. It didn't work so well." Clark said

"That's why I need you. To avoid the mistakes I made the first time." Lex replied

"Lex…I once thought of us as brothers, I thought together we could change the world. But even now that your past Is behind you…you're still as evil as you were before." Clark said

"Well…I can tell your mind is made up. This meteor rock…is more powerful than everyone thinks. It can be used for weaponry, protection, cures, science." Lex said "But specifically, weaponry."

He swung the Kryptonite rock across Clark's face. Clark fell back, and blood rose from his lips. Lex swung again.

"I'm sorry…but I can't let you leave, with what you know." Lex said as he continued to swing at him. Clark fell back once again, and landed next to Lex's desk. Clark's face was battered, and he had open wounds. In the middle of the fighting, Conner walked inside of the room. He began to feel weak due to the Kryptonite exposure. Lex stood over Clark with the rock, as he swung again. Clark grabbed his arm, and tried to lift him off. Lex struggled, as he tried to swing again. Clark kicked him off. The Kryptonite rock broke in shards, and scattered. As Lex saw what happened, he scrambled for his gun. He picked up a shard and loaded it into his gun.

"Goodbye." He said as he lifted the gun. As he pulled the trigger, Conner tackled him, and the two fell to the side. Lex dropped the gun, and the Kryptonite shard missed Clark's head by an inch. Conner and Clark were both down and weakened by the Kryptonite. Lex stood over them, victoriously. He picked up his gun, and the shards and reloaded. He hit Conner with the gun. The blood from Conner's face spilled all over Lex's gun. He held the gun up to Conner.

"I've had it with you. No matter what I do, you always comeback." He said "But now, it ends."

As he was about to pull the trigger, another trigger was pulled. Chloe was at the door, a silver pistol in her hands. Lois was next to her, and she also had a gun. Zoe was behind them. The bullet she fired hit Lex's gun, and it fell apart in his hand.

"Stay down!" Chloe demanded.

Lex stood still, as multiple implosions of light occurred. In a second, all of them were gone.

* * *

><p>Conner and Clark were on the roof of the Daily Planet. Clark was in his Superman costume, while Conner in ordinary red and blue. They truly looked like brothers.<p>

"I have to thank you again for helping me." Clark said

"Why?" Conner asked

"Because if you hadn't, that might have been it for me." Clark replied

"Don't say that." Conner replied

"It's true Conner, bullets may bounce off of our skin, but there are still things out there that can kill us." Clark said "And now that Lex knows about Kryptonite, I doubt this is the last I'll see of him."

"Well, we can take him together." Conner said

"I know we can…and Conner, I'm proud of who you're becoming, Conner. You've shown so much promise, and…potential, it's impossible to deny, you're going to be…legendary." Clark assured him

"But Clark…I don't deserve to be a legend. You do, more than all of us. I remember, coming here, seeing you stop that car. You were amazing. Like an angel on Earth. Everyone was relieved when they saw you…you're greater than all of us."

"Conner…the reaction of the people…that's not what makes you a legend, or a hero. It's how much you're willing to do, or too sacrifice, to become a hero. You don't have to let what I do, define what you do, or who you become. You don't have to be me."

Conner looked at Clark, as the sun rose behind them. The pair heard police sirens and Clark looked down.

"I have too…" Clark began to say

Conner nodded, and Clark took off in flight. Conner took a look at the S-Symbol on the back of his cape.

"I'm going to wear that one day." He said to himself.

He stood up, in front of the Daily Planet globe, which shined behind him. Everyone looked up at the silhouette, and began to take pictures of him. Conner kneeled down, and air began to gather under him. He leaped upward, as he super-leaped across Metropolis.

* * *

><p>Lex sat in his limo, wiping his gun. Other Lex appeared before him.<p>

"_You did get the blood?"_ Other Lex asked

"I scraped it off of the gun."

"_Now we have the blood of the Kryptonian and his Kin."_

"Now, Project Match…can begin."


End file.
